Extraits de Nos Vies
by Athena Rogue
Summary: Des drabbles concernant le couple Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger.   Des extraits de vies d'un couple pas comme les autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**et oui, c'est encore moi, pour des drabbles cette fois-ci. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

PS : l'ordre chronologique n'est pas respecté. Et les chapitres ne sont pas liés. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà !

Et bien sur rien ne m'appartient mais à JKR.

Bonne lecture !

**Mr. Rentre du travail !**

Severus rentra en courant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la voler, jeta sa cape sur le canapé sans arrêter d'avancer. Il enleva ses chaussures et les laissa devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte qui cache tout le bonheur du monde.

« Monsieur a pensé à madame toute la journée, déclara-t-il en desserrant le foulard noué autour de son cou, et il veut lui faire l'amour comme un fou »

Hermione Granger allongée sur le lit conjugale, baissa le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire, un sourire au coin.

« Ah mais monsieur est en forme ce soir, ça tombe bien parce que madame n'a pas l'intention de dormir avant de l'avoir fait au moins trois fois »

Les pupilles de l'homme se dilatèrent d'un coup, et la nuisette que portait sa femme lui donna un cou de chaud.

Il grimpa sur son lit à quatre pattes, une bonne partie de sa chemise déjà ouverte.

« Monsieur et Madame ne vont pas faire crac crac ce soir parce que bébé a bobo à la gorge ! » déclara une petite voix derrière eux.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai à nouveau (sûrement quand j'airai de nouvelles idées), ni combien de chapitres ça contiendra. Mais en attendant, review review review…


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, une nouvelle vignette, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'en ai encore trois (en tête) donc je ne traînerai pas.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop trop plaisir.

Et oui, c'est un enfant qui les a interrompu(dans la précédant vignette). J'aurai du être plus précise.

Rien ne m'appartient…

**Pas si vite Professeur**

Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus honni de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, pénétra dans ses appartements de professeur, énervé.

Il sut immédiatement que quelqu'un l'avait déjà devancé, avait détruit toutes les barrières magiques et est entré chez lui par effraction.

Il en fut encore plus énervé.

Baguette à la main, près à attaquer, il s'avança doucement. L'endroit avait l'air intacte. Il continua son excursion et vit au coin d'un couloir une petite lumière sortir de sa chambre à coucher.

Heureux de découvrir son fouineur en flagrant délit, il marcha vers la chambre et poussa la porte entrouverte, pas très doucement.

Près à attaquer ou à lancer une de ses tirades.

Mais se qu'il vit, l'arrêta net.

Hermione Granger, vêtue simplement d'un soutien gorge rouge et d'un boxer satin de la même couleur était sur son lit.

« Pas l'ensemble rouge, pensa-t-il, elle me fera dire n'importe quoi »

Elle lui faisait face. Son genou gauche était plié sous elle et sa jambe droite était tendue devant elle.

Des ombres, dues à la lumière tamisée, dansaient sur son visage et sa poitrine.

En un clin d'œil, il fut en face d'elle, les mains tendues, prêtes à toucher. La bouche ouverte, prête à embrasser et les yeux brûlants de désir.

« Hop, Hop, Hop, pas si vite professeur Rogue » dit-elle en posant son index sur le torse de l'homme pour le repousser.

Aussi vite, une expression de déception traversa son visage, mais le désir n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander » lui avoua-t-elle un sourire au coin.

Elle avança son visage, rapprochant ainsi ses lèvres de celle de son professeur, mais elle n'en fut rien.

Elle porta sa bouche à l'oreille de l'homme et lécha le lobe de son oreille puis murmura quelques mots tout en caressant ses fesses bien fermes.

« Tout à fait d'accord, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque, j'accepte » et il l'embarrassa à pleine bouche.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, (une semaine après le début des vacances), il se retrouva au milieu d'une émeute de roux d'autres personnes appartenant à l'ordre, entrain de féliciter Potter et mini Weasley pour leurs fiançailles.

…Son seul réconfort était le bras d'Hermione qui entourait le sien…et le moment ou ils rentreront ensemble chez lui…dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?<p> 


End file.
